Experiments
by azazemon
Summary: After watching his silhouette disappear in the flames of the burning village, Naruto must find the one who destroyed it while ensuring Sasuke and Akatsuki don't get to him first. Please R pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

**_The Nightmare_**

Villagers ran as their houses and villages were being burned to the ground. Team 7 arrived to see all the villagers running past them, screaming their lungs off.

"What's happened?" Sakura asked.

One villager stopped,"Run! There's someone there and he's destroying the village! We tried to stop him but everyone who tried he just killed without hesitation or even words! He started to destroy the houses as we were all starting to evacuate!"

"Are there people still inside?" Kakashi asked.

"There might be, but I pray that they don't meet their end by his hands..."the villager said darkly and turned to keep running.

Team 7 entered the burning city, a thick black smoke darkened the area. Sakura heard the cries of an infant, and the screams of the mother.

"Help! Please Help! I'm stuck! Someone please help me!"

Sakura ran towards the sound of the voice.

"Sakura wait up!" Naruto said running after her.

"We should stay together!" Yamato yelled after them.

Sakura found the mother and her child and with Naruto's help freed them.

"C'mon, we have to leave now!" The mother sounded frantic.

"Okay, you go, we have to make sure-" Sakura began.

"No! He's still here! We have to go before-"

There was an explosion and things crashing down. They all looked to see someone with long black hair, his back was to them, wearing a long black black coat. He turned around to look at them, his eyes red like blood, his gaze showed rage and madness. In his left hand was a katana, stained with the blood of the innocent. The mother screamed as the child cried louder due to the discomfort of their situation. Everyone was speechless, his presence seemed to silence the noise from the flames for a few moments. He turned around and began to walk into the darkness.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving so soon asshole!" Naruto yelled.

He stopped.

Sakura hit Naruto in the head,"This isn't the kind of guy you insult like that Naruto!"

"Weakling."

"What'd you say!"Naruto yelled.

He turned back around, and said,"You're not worth my time."

"Why don't you say that to my face!"

He kept on walking, his sword still seemed to shine despite the blood. Naruto was about to charge after him when Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto, we can't just go charging at him!"

"I agree, he was able to take down the guards of this village and destroy it, all by himself. There's more to this guy than meets the eye." Kakashi said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and his team jumped through the trees towards their next objective. Suddenly Karin felt it.

"Someone's coming!"

"Who?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know, but there's something unnatural about his chakra."

"Is he coming our way?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it looks like he's coming straight for us."

Suigetsu got out his sword. The guy landed on a branch and stared at them all, his eyes now lost their rage, but still held his madness.

"Move."

"Or else?" Suigetsu taunted.

"Or I will kill you."

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"I could care less."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business, now move!" he said angrily, unsheathing his katana. He sliced the branch he was standing on and kicked it a them. He jumped off, traveling quickly through the trees.

"The nerve of some people." Karin said.

Sasuke didn't hear her; he was surprised at how strong and quick that guy was. What he, and everyone else found confusing was how he just kept going, as though they became invisible to him. Another thing that bothered Sasuke were his eyes, bloodred, full of subtle madness and rage. Where was he headed?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards of the Sand Village saw someone in the distance, his black coat flowing in the wind, his katana gleamed in the sunlight.

"Who is that?" one asked.

"Not sure." said the other.

They jumped down to meet him at the gate.

"Move aside..."

"Um, welcome to the Sand Village."

"I said move aside." he said dangerously.

"Listen, there's no need to take that tone with us." one said indignantly.

"Get out of my way, or I will make you burn!" he snarled.

"Okay buddy, you're coming with us!" One said reaching for his arm.

With a flick of his wrist he cut his hand off. His screams were cut short as his throat was quickly slit. As the other called for back-up, he was impaled with the sword. The boy turned his sword sideways and sliced his stomach open.

"Kazekage! There are reports of an assault on the wall!" A guard said running in.

Gaara quickly got up and ran out the door, Temari and Kankuro at his heels.

At the wall, guards ran up on him, but were no match. He killed them all, a look of total disgust etched on his face. He landed on the ground, then quickly jumped from it as a giant hand of sand rose up.

"So you're the one terrorizing the village wall?" Temari asked.

He turned to look at her, his stare made her uneasy.

"If I were you, I'd stop looking at her like that." Kankuro said threateningly.

His gaze then fell on Kankuro, a more menacing look in his eye.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll move out of my way." he threatened.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." Temari shot back.

"Listen, I don't know why you're attacking my guards, but I won't allow you to move any further." Gaara said.

"Then it shall be your corpse buried in sand..."

He rushed at them so fast Gaara's shield of sand almost rose too late. He slashed straight through the sand, but it grew back. He jumped back as Kankuro's puppets almost had him. He suddenly looked at Temari, now noticing her giant fan; she prepared to swing it. He pointed two fingers on his right hand at them and muttered, "Burn..." From his fingers came a rolling fire ball. Gaara easily blocked it with his shield of sand. As he landed another hand rose up and grabbed him. Gaara prepared to perform his Sand Coffin technique, but the boy had already sliced his way through the hand. He looked Gaara straight in the eye, who didn't flinch at his empty stare. He stood up and looked around, as though he were thinking about something. He suddenly jumped up towards the top of the wall, and into the city.

"Son of a bitch!" Kankuro shouted as he Temari and Gaara gave chase.

They were soon aided by the town guards, who now joined the chase. He never looked back at them, and seemed to be speeding up. He suddenly dropped into the city, much to the dismay of Gaara. He dashed through the streets, moving so fast the villagers who weren't paying attention thought it was a light breeze.

He looked up at the wall that he was coming upon, his path to escaping. He jumped on a wall, then jumped on the one across the way, rising with every jump. Kankuro and Temari started after him, but Gaara stopped them.

"No, let him go. It's obvious his intentions weren't to really fight us."

"Or he's just scared and likes to run away when it's too much for him." Kankuro said.

He reached the top of the wall, then looked back directly at Gaara, turning back around and dashing off into the horizon. He ran for a good one hour and found himself out of the desert and in a forest. He stopped running and began to walk again. He looked up at the sky, the moon was full, it's light making the grass glow. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he clutched his chest. He gritted his teeth in pain as he crumbled to the floor. Images flashed in his head, things he didn't want to remember. Then more images, ones he had never seen before, and confused him: A mountain with faces, pink hair, a fox...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Plan for Capture  
**_

The next day, Team 7 had been called into Tsunade's office. They ran into Shikamaru as he was about to head in.

"Hey Shikamaru, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage asked for me to come to her office right away. Said it was something important."

They opened the door to see a girl standing in front of Tsunade's desk, her back was to them. She was wearing a white dress with a white poncho on. Her hair went to the middle of her back. She turned around to reveal ocean blue eyes, and a soft yet searching gaze. She looked familiar to them.

"There you all are, come in, hurry up now." Tsunade ordered.

They all entered and looked at their guest.

"This is Princess Karyou, she has come from her kingdom on her father's orders to look for someone. You all will help her find him."

"Why am I here then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because they will be needing more men to get this particular guy, you may begin when you're ready Princess."

"Right, I'm looking for someone named Tenshi, I think you might have seen him already."

"What gives you that assumption?" Kakashi asked.

"Because your Hokage confirmed that...he was the one who destroyed that village."

"What?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Then why did the King send you to capture someone like him?" Naruto asked.

"Because...he's my brother."

Everyone went silent.

"So what happened to make him leave?" Shikamaru asked.

"I heard him and my father arguing about something the night he left. It was hard for me to hear because it was through a door. Something crashed and Tenshi jumped out of one of the palace windows. Our castle has a lot of curves on the walls, so he made it down safely; he always was acrobatic. I thought he'd come back once he cooled off, but he didn't. After about a week my father sent me and some men out to go look for him. We both had always been close, so he figured I'd be able to talk him into coming back home."

"What happened to your men?" Shikamaru asked.

"On our way here we were ambushed by a group of ninja. My guards had me run back in the opposite direction, but they had already surrounded us, so I ran into the forest while my guards took care of them. I hid behind some bushes at first and watched the fight. my guards had just about lost when I got up and decided it was time for me to go somewhere much safer. I ran farther into the forest and ended up getting lost. I didn't want you yell for help because I thought they might still be there, so I just kept running straight. I heard someone following me and tripped on something. I fell out the forest, and was staring at your gate. That's about it." she said rubbing the back of her neck. Naruto noticed a small scratch on the back of her neck, but didn't question it.

"To help with his capture, I brought these." she said pulling out three cubes, each half the size of her hand.

"What do those do?" Naruto asked.

"When put in a triangular shape, they emit a forcefield that quickly knocks the captured out. Their limit is one mile, and their effectiveness decreases with the distance."

"Then I guess our best move would be to hold him still so that we can set the trap." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, that's the hard part." Karyou said.

"Not a problem." Shikamaru told her.

She looked at him strangely,"You guys have something that'll really keep him still? Long enough to set up the trap?"

"Yep"

"Astounding...you guys are really something." she said with a smile,"When should we get started?"

"Whenever you're ready." Tsunade said.

"Wait, how would we find him?" Shikamaru asked.

"With this." Karyou said taking out a digital map,"I've loaded it with his DNA, so we'll know where he is in a twenty mile radius."

There was a knock on the door.

"What is it!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune entered,"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade, but a message just came from the Sand Village."

"Well what is?"

"They said that there was a recent attack by an unknown assailant, and that he's headed towards this region."

"Do they have a description?" Karyou asked.

"Um, black hair, red eyes-"

"Tenshi! That's Tenshi!"

"And it looks like he's about to be right on our doorstep." Shikamaru said.

"C'mon! We should go now!" Karyou said excitedly.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Sasuke walked into a room with Madara already present.

"What is it?"

"We have a guest." Madara said turning his head towards a heavily muscled man with a variety of rifles on his back.

"I need some...extra hands in acquiring a certain person." He said gruffly.

"Who is it?"

"He's around your age, black hair, red eyes-"

"I've met him."

"Oh have you? Then you should lead the way."

"What for?"

"Well, like I was telling your masked friend here, my boss performs certain...experiments with some truly beneficial results. He's willing to give you some obedient yet deadly servants in exchange for your services."

"Well Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"Alright, we'll help. Do you have a way to track him?"

"I found out, through some spies I set up around the land, that he was last seen around the Sand Village heading towards the Land of Fire about two days ago. I figure he's probably in the Land of Fire, but we should hurry before he changes course."

Sasuke turned around and walked out of the room, stopping to say,"Well come on, I want to get this done quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prize worth fighting for**_

"So, how do you guys plan on capturing him?" Karyou asked.

"When we see him, we'll distract him while Shikamaru uses his Shadow possession jutsu, then Naruto will use his Shadow Clone jutsu to place the traps."

They were traveling through the forest, Karyou on Naruto's back.

"We'll have to be very careful, this guy isn't someone we want to get into a serious fight with." Kakashi said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenshi walked through the forest, those images still clouding his mind as he tried to make sense of them.

_Pink Hair, a fox, mountain with faces? _The was the question that he kept replaying itself in his head as he walked on, not sure of what direction he was going. He suddenly stopped and clutched his left arm and fell the ground again.

_No! Not again! _He thought as he received more confusing images. This time, he saw two pairs of red eyes, both had strange looking pupils, one that swirled out in three ways, and another that criss-crossed within the eye center. After his mental episode was over, he got up and rubbed his head. For a few moments, his vision was somewhat blurred as he looked around. His senses came back to life as he felt eyes watching him. He pulled out his sword, but suddenly he couldn't move. He looked down at his shadow, which stretched all the way to some bushes.

"What the hell?"

"Now Naruto!"

Tenshi looked up as Naruto, along with two more Shadow Clones, leaped from the trees and landed, placing all three devices in a triangular shape. The shield came up, and Tenshi felt his strength begin to rapidly leave him.

_No...can't be...captured...again..._

He fell to the ground and lay inert. Karyou ran out to put the shield down.

"Wait Princess!" Kakashi yelled.

Bullets painted the ground before Karyou as the large man from the chapter before stepped out of the bushes.

"Why thank you Princess, you've made my job much easier now."

"I can't imagine why..." Karyou responded sarcastically,"who are you?"

"They call me The Gunner, and right now I'm gunnin for your brother."

"That was corny."

A vein bulged on The Gunner's temple,"Listen ya little smart-ass, I'm takin yer brother so move aside."

"Over my cold dead corpse."

"Yer wish is my command!" He said pointing the gun at her.

Karyou quickly unsheathed two crescent shaped daggers and threw one quickly. The dagger sliced off the tip of the gun barrel before returning to her hand. The Gunner looked at his gun in awe, then his amazement was replaced by anger as he dropped the gun.

"Whenever you guys are ready."

Out jumped Hawk, Karin looked Karyou up and down,"Hard to believe he'll need our help with you."

Out jumped Team Kakashi and Team Asuma.

"We knew you guys were there, we saw you capture him." Sasuke said.

"I will not allow you to take my brother!" Karyou said fiercely.

"And how are you gonna stop us?" Suigetsu asked.

"Like this!" Karyou yelled throwing both daggers at them. They all dodged them and Suigetsu went in for the kill. Her blades returned quickly and she blocked him, quickly overpowering him.

"Whoa, she's pretty strong..."Shikamaru said, watching her force Suigetsu to the ground. Jugo chose that time to strike her from above. His attack was stopped by Choji's quick thinking, who matched Jugo's giant mutated hand with his giant hand. They all seperated.

"We should take the body and just go." Karin said.

"I'm afraid you can't,now without this." Karyou said holding up three keys,"You can't even touch the shields without these."

"Perfect..."Karin said in exasperation.

_Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this too soon._

She pulled out a silver ball as large as her hand.

"What's that?" Ino asked.

She threw the ball on the ground and a large force field formed around her, the cage, and Both Team Kakashi and Asuma.

The Gunner shot at the field, his bullet bounced off,"Forcefields, cheap trick!"

"This is actually a new kind of weapon; a teleporter. The shield keeps things out so that it can get a clear reading of what's in the immediate area."

_What they don't know, is that this thing takes time to perform it's scan, and the shield can only take so much._

"Well then, I guess we win this one." Ino said.

"Hmmm, a teleporter huh?" The Gunner said with a smile,"here's a question for ya Princess: If this thing is only meant to teleport, then this shield isn't that strong now is it?"

_SHIT!_ "What gives you that idea?" Karyou asked calmly in an attempt to stall them,"You don't think our technicians and scientists anticipated that something like this would happen?"

"No, I think yer the one who didn't anticipate something like this would happen. I wonder how much power this shield takes from the actual device?" He replied taking out another rifle.

Karyou bit her lip, she didn't expect him to catch on to this so quickly.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke's chidori sent a ripple through the shield.

Karyou turned to everyone,"We have to give more energy to the shield before they knock it off! It should be near it's final preparation for the teleportation, but if they break the shield then it will stop!"

"How do we give it energy?" Choji asked.

"Attack it; from inside her it'll absorb your energy. We just need to counter their blows with ours until the teleportation!"

Naruto and Kakashi attacked with Rasengan and Lightning Blade. Suigetsu and Jugo began to join in bashing the shield with their own weapons. Sasuke backed up, charged his sword, and slashed at the shield, each attack growing fiercer and faster as he struck it. Karyou turned to Shikamaru,"Can you hold them down with that shadow thing you do?"Karyou asked.

"Way ahead of you."

She looked down to see his Shadow connecting to the shadows of the trees before finally reaching their marks. Suigetsu, Sasuke, Jugo, Karin and The Gunner all froze as they realized what had happened.

"Son of a bitch!" The Gunner yelled, struggling in vain to free himself.

"Destination: Konoha." They heard a woman's voice say. The ground shook as a white light engulfed them, nearly blinding them. They all felt the ground become light as air, then so did they. Sakura caught a glimpse of her feet, which slowly disintegrated in the light. When it rose to her face, she suddenly felt herself hit the floor. They were all back in Tsunade's office, with a surprised Tsunade looking at them.

"What in the world?"

"My apologies Tsunade, I should have informed you that I made your office into a teleport destination, in case something dangerously unexpected happened." Karyou said dusting herself off.

"That's O.K., were you successful in retrieving...him." Tsunade turned that question into a statement as she saw Tenshi's unconscious form still in the triangle prison.

"We should keep him here for now; it wouldn't be a smart choice to let you go back with him while that man and Sasuke's group are out there looking for him." Kakashi said.

"I'd agree with you, but that would mean we'd have to keep him restrained at all times. The prison only has a certain amount of energy, and I don't want to burn it out in case I'll need it again." Karyou said.

"Very well, I'll keep him bound and guarded nonstop by ANBU until we see that it's safe to let you on your way." Tsunade said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Revealed**_

Tenshi sat in a corner, bound in very thick chains, ten ANBU guards stood with their arms folded, watching him. Tsunade wanted to take every precaution to ensure he didn't escape and destroy Konoha. Karyou looked at him through a window, her eyes heavy with grief.

"So Karyou, what are you going to do once you get back?" Naruto asked her walking up with Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Can he see me...through this glass?" Karyou asked.

"No, it's made to be seen only from this way." Shikamaru said.

"Then why is he staring at me?"

They all went to the window and felt a chill go down their spines. Tenshi was staring straight at the window, or, past the window and straight at them.

"Whoa...that's pretty freaky." Naruto said.

"Can I tell you guys something? But you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Karyou asked.

"Sure." Sakura said with a soft smile.

"I'm not going back to the my kingdom."

"What?! Why not?" Sakura asked.

Karyou closed her eyes and pulled up her hair. They all gasped at what they saw: a scar shaped like an X on the back of her neck with a small hole in the middle.

"What's that from?" Naruto asked.

"The tests my father did on me and Tenshi. Our country is very powerful, but if the people knew what we did to get such power, it would shatter the foundations of our government. My father is a perfectionist, and a tyrant. He beheaded our mother just because she spoke out against him for what he was going to do to us. We were young at the time, I was four and he was six, so all we thought they were doing was arguing about something stupid like our bedtime or something. When we didn't see her after that, and asked him about it, he said she'd been assassinated. It wasn't until now, before I left, did I discover by rummaging through our records that he held a public execution...He did things different between Tenshi and myself. He knew by custom Tenshi would take the throne, and I would marry another king and become queen of that nation. To ensure that we did it beyond anyone else's skill, he would have his scientists strap us down to chairs, and inject us with whatever agent they believed would do this. We hadn't realized until recently what had been going on. We both went at different times, believing that the other was going to special classes to make us better. They even strengthened that thought by injecting us with something that would make us sleep and numb us at the same time. The dreams were so real we began to believe that even we were going to a special class. Because they were on the back of our necks, we never noticed the scar, and it was a law not to mention it to us under penalty of death. One day, Tenshi woke up, just as they finished their weekly...augmentations...and went into a mad rage. I guess the first thing he felt was anger at what had been going on all these years, that for eleven years we had become weapons for our own kingdom, and didn't even know it. I heard him scream, and heard the crashing of the walls as he demolished the lab. As he left I was running down the stairs and stumbled onto the balcony. I quickly got up and kept going, but I saw something in the corner of my eye that vanished when I turned to look. I thought that I saw a giant bird flying by and kept going down. When I saw the lab, and realized what had happened, I questioned my father about it. His answer was that it was against the law to talk about something like this, and that since Tenshi is now a traitor he must be hunted down and eliminated. Eventually I chose to go find Tenshi, and we would just try to start over somewhere else, somewhere my father wouldn't be able to get to us. I know he sent The Gunner to find and destroy Tenshi, that's the only reason he knows I was the Princess."

"How come you didn't tell us this before?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't think you guys would agree or even understand. I thought you guys would've seen him as a monster, that's how the scientists and even my father began to treat him some time before that happened. I guess he had a nightmare and that's what woke him up."

"Do you think The Gunner is the only guy your father sent for him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Many civilians knew what they turned him into, so I guess they all feared the thought of hunting down someone like him."

"You two should stay here, I mean for now, or until we can find a place where you two can be safe from danger from you father." Sakura said.

"I think that's pretty impossible right now. Staying here might even put your village at risk." Karyou said.

"Listen Karyou, how about I tell Lady Tsunade your story, and see if she can give you both an apartment here until the threat of your father stops?" Sakura asked.

Karyou thought for a moment. She began to shake her head before stopping and saying,"O.K., I'll come with you."

As they left, Shikamaru turned to Naruto,"Hey, see if you can talk to him."

"Already ahead of you on that one." Naruto said solemnly.

He walked up to the door and opened it, the ANBU guards turned to look at him,"I have orders from the Fifth Hokage to interrogate the prisoner." he said in a stern voice, careful not to sweat or hint that he was lying. They looked at him for a moment, they stepped aside.

"I'll need some alone time with him, guard the door."

They all walked out the room, still staring through their masks at Tenshi, who looked straight at Naruto.

"What? Come to gloat over your victory?"

"Actually, I just came to talk to you."

"Talk? You just said you wanted to interrogate me."

"That was just to get those guys out of the way. I talked to your sister, and she told us the reason why you ran away. I think that's pretty messed up what your dad did to you."

"Isn't that nice? I don't want your pity. Go away."

Naruto narrowed his eyes,"Sarcasm isn't going to help you here bub. All I want to do is to let you know that they've gone to Grandma Tsunade to try and find a place here for both of you to stay, you know until this thing with your dad dies down."

"I don't believe you. I don't even believe any of this is happening. For all I know, you could be another illusion conjured up from their sedatives and chemicals." he said angrily.

"Would you like me to pinch you to see if you'll wake up?" Naruto asked jokingly. Tenshi narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, what would it take for you to trust us, and let us help you? I mean, your sister also ran away to find you, and we want to help you both find a way to live without fear of your father. Wait! I know!"

Naruto walked up to him, lifted him up, and untied the chains. They fell to the ground, emitting a series of clanking noises.

"There! Does that help calm your nerves some."

Tenshi clenched and unclenched his fist, stretching. He looked at Naruto, options of what to do next swimming in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trust**_

Tenshi considered fighting Naruto and escaping now that he was free. What made him go against that idea was because he was now free. Naruto freed him, even though he knew what he was capable of and what he could do, he still released him from those chains.

"Does that help?" Naruto asked.

Tenshi gave a small smile,"Somewhat."

He hadn't smiled or been happy in so long that when if finally did happen it felt weird to him.

"Why did you do that?" Tenshi asked.

"I don't see you as a monster like everyone else does, just someone who's misunderstood."

_Misunderstood...never thought of it like that._ he thought,"And how would you know how it feels to be misunderstood?"

"It may not look like it, but I have a demon sealed inside of me. For most of my life people treated me like I was a monster because of that."

"What changed?"

"Eventually they saw past what was inside of me and began to like me for who I am." Naruto said with a smile.

"Lucky you. I don't suppose your burden likes to show its ugly face?" Tenshi asked.

"Actually it has, plenty of times unfortunately, usually when I'm angry about something. Does yours ever show?" Naruto asked.

Tenshi closed his eyes and turned around,"Don't jump." Large feathered wings sprouted from his back, black wings that turned white near the bottom. As he turned around Naruto saw black markings on his face and arms, weird looking symbols. The ANBU guards burst through the door, their kunai and swords raised.

"It's O.K.! It's O.K.!" Naruto said quickly, raising his hands towards them,"I asked him to show me."

"You see...even they think I'm a monster, that's why they charged in here so fast."

"You don't look like a monster, at least not to me. In fact with those wings you look pretty cool! I mean,how many people will be able to say they look like an angel?" Naruto said.

_Angel? _This had never even crept up in his mind about his appearance, since it was usually met with violence from whoever saw it.

Karyou, Sakura, Ino and Tsunade all ran into the room and stopped, spellbound by his wings.

"Wow...so beautiful..." Ino said staring at his wings.

"See? Not everyone thinks you look like a monster." Naruto smiled.

"How could anyone confuse this with monstrosity?" Sakura asked.

"So it was you that I saw flying away..." Karyou said.

"Did _he _send you to retrieve me?" Tenshi asked Karyou darkly.

"No, I found out what they've been doing to us and ran away to find you."

"Why? You should've stayed there."

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt or in any danger."

"I appreciate your concern, but this makes it harder for us to rescue her."

"Who?" They all said in unison.

Tenshi sighed,"Before I left, I saw a room with a little girl strapped to a table like we were, being pumped with chemicals too. I took this," he said taking out a disk,"because one of the scientists I interrogated said that on this disc was everything they did to us. He also said that the little girl is Mikenno, our little sister. Father kept her hidden from us because she's only our half sister, meaning he had an affair with someone some time after he killed mother. I know she was aware of what was happening to her because her eyes opened and she looked at me."

"Did you see what was on the disk?" Karyou asked.

"No, I haven't had the time to."

"I brought a portable computer so we can see what's in it."

"Why'd you bring a computer on a rescue mission?" Ino asked.

"In case I had to wait I would play games on it to pass the time." Karyou said with a bright smile.

She took a silver laptop out of her bag and opened it, turning on the screen and putting the disk in. A video came on showing a man, white hair with glasses, a littler girl strapped to the table in the background.

"Day 3,459, Log #156. Status on subjects for Project Delta."

"Project Delta?" Tsunade asked.

"Status of Subject Alpha: Tenshi Kengen. Age: 17. Physical results of chemical splicing: Inhuman abilities such as increased strength, speed, agility, intelligence. Eye color: red. Unique changes: Sprouting of wings on subject's back. Wings made of unknown material that is indestructible, providing subject with near impenetrable defense. Mentally: Subject suffers from traumatic hallucinations, possibly fragmented premonitions, causes subject to have a sociopathic nature. Tenshi Kengen, son of Senshu Kengen, Lord of Mutekioukoku, has displayed strange abilities in his unconscious state. Through frequent night-terrors he has displayed unnatural abilities such as telekinesis, and the ability to charge objects with, and even manifest around him, various forms of energy including unstable forms of kinetic energy, electromagnetic radiation, nuclear energy, and potential energy. Apparently he has no knowledge of these anomalies, though it only seems to show itself when he's unconscious. We would like to study this further, but it would risk the subject knowing about all that has happened to him."

The video shut off and came back on, the scientist now sweating some.

"Status of Subject Beta: Karyou Kengen. Age: 15. No pysical results other than near lightning-like reflexes. She has displayed amazing intelligence and analytical skills. She is mentally healthy, no signs of mental stress or deficiency. Out of the three of Lord Senshu's children she is the only one we can say is the most stable."

"Status of Subject Epsilon: Mikenno Kengen. Age: 11. No physical changes from chemical splicing. She is the strangest amongst the three, always kept in solitude has made her...strange. She is the only one to consciously know what we do to her. She is telepathic to a degree, able to pinpoint where her two siblings are, and because of this she may cause Subject Alpah the night-terrors that caused his abilities to show himself. Other than her telepathy she shows on other signs of abnormal abilities-"

The screen fazed off and on for a few seconds, then shut off completely. It came back on, only this time the scientist was sweating and panting. Yelling could be heard in the background.

"Subject Alpha awoke during a diagnostics test in pure rage. He's...Efforts to restrain him have proven useless. Tranquilizing shots only make him angrier. Guards have tried to use actual bullets, but his output of nuclear radiation only disintegrates the bullets. Tenshi is-"

Two guards flew past the screen, one being crushed by a large metal door. The scientist looked to his right, panting louder now. They all recognized Tenshi's arm as he grabbed the scientist by his collar and held him up.

"Please, don't kill me!"

"What am I?" Tenshi asked angrily.

"A-a-all the answers you want are there!" The scientist said pointing at the screen.

Tenshi threw the scientist away, and walked towards the screen. The video ended when he pressed a button on the computer to retrieve the disk.


End file.
